Bullying
by AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth
Summary: (This is suppose to be a crossover between SnK and Yamato Nadeshiko) Hanji fears the worst thing that ever happened to her: Bullying. My prompt for Fear. LeviHan Week!


**prompt#5- Fears**

**disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Enjoooooooy!**

* * *

_Ohayo, Papa." Hanji greeted her father while eating breakfast._

_"Ohayo, Hanji. You're a senior already. Time surely is fast." Her father said. "Anyway, are you in the same classes as those five?"_

_"Yes. They even said to me if we got separated from other sections, those four will make a ruckus." Hanji laughed as she prepare her things getting ready for school._

_"Sunako-chan!" Hanji said to black haired girl._

_"Oh, Hanji-san! The four will be ready any minute now." Sunako said._

_"It's Yukinojo's fault!" A blonde hair guy said._

_"Eh? You're the one at fault!" Another blonde guy said._

_"Past is past. Let's go." Sunako said as they walk going to school._

_When they get inside the school gate, (the four boys walks first behind them is the two girls.) a crowd of girls surround them.  
"Kyaaaaa! Kyohei-sama is here!" One_ _of the girls shouted._

_"Look! Yuki-sama and Ranmaru-sama is here too!"_

_"Takenaga-sama is so cool!"_

_The four boys continue to walk as if nothing's happening. The two girls also continue to walk behind the boys depressed on what's happening. "I see this coming." Sunako said._

_"Me too." Hanji sighed in answer._

_"Who are those two walking behind them? They have courage huh." A blue haired girl said with her group consisting of five members if you include her._

_"That black haired girl's parents are their family's friend. But I don't know that brown haired girl." A blonde girl said._

_"I can accept that black haired girl_, _Eunice." Another blue haired girl said (the leader of the group.)_

_"I think she needs some lessons, don't you think Gab?The blonde hair girl asked to an orange haired girl._

_"When it comes to fighting, count me in. No, bullying!" Gab said evil-y._

_"I think you're forgetting me." A black haired girl said namely Jam. "This is the plan..." They whispered to each other about an evil plan to Hanji._

_"This is forever." Hanji moaned. Truth to be told, the gate is too far to the school building. Later did she know, there's a medium-sized rock before her making her fall with a loud thud. Luckily, not her face but the books she's carrying, the crowd of girls laughed at her, causing the boys to look at their back._

_"Is there a problem?" Sunako asked, she turned around to see Hanji._

_"Hanji-san!" Sunako shouted as they dashed towards her. The five mean girls gasped._

_"Oi! Teme wa!" Kyohei shouted making them quiet. "Who did this to Hanji?! Answer me! Or I'll kill you all!" Kyohei shouted once again, super angry to whoever did this to Hanji the same as those four. All of the girls started to run away leaving them behind._

_"You don't need to do that." Hanji said while picking up her books._

_"Cook fried shrimp for me as a 'thank you'!" Kyohei said happily as all of them laughed. The five girls were behind a tree near them, shocked on what they heard. "She's cooking for Kyohei?!" The leader, Pia said, astonished. "That girl really need a lesson." She gritted her teeth._

_All of them were in the same class, including the five girls. Their siting arrangement is this:  
2nd row: Random-Louisse-Yukinojo-Random-Random-Pia  
3rd row: Random-Takenaga-Sunako-Random-Eunice-Random  
4th row: Hanji-Kyohei-Jam-Random-Ranmaru-Gab_

_"I got lady luck by my side!" Kyohei shouted while grinning._

_"Again! You've been sitting with Hanji-san all these years! You never allow me to sit with here!" Sunako complained._

_"Well it's easy to predict, Sunako-chan. Kyohei likes Hanji-san, that's why he's always sitting with her." Takenaga said._

_"Now I know." Yukinojo said sheepishly._

_"How did you hear?!" Kyohei asked._

_"My ears are clean unlike yours." He answered._

_"All right! Let's do this! FLAMES!" Ranmaru suggested as they nodded and do that 'FLAMES' thingy. The five girls were surprised, again. 'This girl is getting on my nerves!' They thought._

_"If you continue doing that, I'll tell it to Yuno-chan that all of you are in love with Yuki-chan." Hanji said with a dark voice._

_"OH GOD, NO! THROW THE PAPERS!" Sunako commanded as they did so._

_"I almost end my life." Yukinojo said. "Anyways, the first subject is Math."_

_"Easy." Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Hanji said while the faces of Sunako and Kyohei become gloom._

_"Oh yeah, they didn't survive Math." Hanji sighed as the whole day passed with lessons (of different subjects.)_

_"Class dismissed." Their homeroom teacher, Pixis-sensei said._

_"Man, I'm hungry! Ok it's decided! We'll have dinner at Hanji!" Kyohei said pumping his fists._

_"Got no choice." Hanji sighed in defeat. "I'll go first! Jaa," she said and leave the room, then the five girls follow her secretly._

_Hanji is in a nearby nearby playground, she's sitting beside the water fountain arranging her things. "Good thing there's no homework unlike last year." Hanji said to herself. The five girls stood in front of her, more like surrounding her. "Do you need something?" Hanji asked politely while putting her bag on the ground._

_"We need you to stay away from those four." Pia said._

_"Those four? You mean Takenaga-" she was cut off when Eunice and Louisse grab both of her hands making her stand. "What are you-" Hanji was about to protest when Gab kicked her stomach causing her to choke blood. Next, she punched her directly to her face, then she start slapping Hanji fast, then faster and faster causing her face to be bruised. They noticed that her legs are standing still. Jam grabbed the opportunity to kicked them causing Hanji to winced in pain. Pia grabbed her hair and said, "We'd to hear more of that. Release her." The two girls release her arms causing her to lie into the hard, dirty, cold ground. What did she do anyway? She shed a tear, meaning it hurts._

"Look, Pia!" Jam said as she pointed at Hanji. Pia smirked and grabbed her hair causing Hanji to wince, again, then drop her again. When they were about to kick her, a fist hit Pia's face. "Who did that?!" She shouted. She looked at the guy before her.

_It's Levi._

_The strongest of all seniors. The smartest of all seniors. He continue to punch and kick those girls until they make theirselves bleed. Levi grabbed their hair all at the same time then smashed their face at the ground. Hanji watched in awe. This person is her savior. The five girls ran away as fast as they can. When Levi faced Hanji, her heart skipped a beat. Has she fallen in love?_

_"Namae wa? (What's your name?)" Levi asked helping her to sit at the nearest bench. "H-hanji Zoe. How about you?" She answered._

_"Levi." He answered cooly._

_"Thank you for saving me, Levi-san." She said as she smiled at him._

_No need with the -san. Anyway, do you have any medicine kit there?"_

_"I have." Hanji said as she fished it out of her bag. Levi get it out off her hands and get one cotton ball and wet it in the fountain. He started to wipe off Hanji's blood in her face, arms, and legs. "I can do it myself, Levi-sa-, Levi." Hanji said._

_"Your fingers are terrible and you're doing it by yourself?" He asked emotionless,staring directly at her eyes, causing the both of them blush and look into different directions. "Anyway, what section are you?"_

_"Section 4-B. You?"_

_"Section 4-A." Levi said as he put band-aids as a finishing touch. "There."_

_"Thank you, Levi. Before you go, I'll give you this as a 'thank-you' gift." Hanji said as she show him a necklace. (A/N: The pendant is the 'Wings of Freedom'. I don't know how to describe it. So I just give you the answer.) "I was planning to give this to one of my friends, but I change my mind. This is yours." Hanji said giving him the necklace._

_"Your friend might be sad if he or she founds out."_

_"No. She's kind and soft-hearted. She'll understand why." Hanji smiled at him which make his heart skipped a beat. Has he fallen in love, too?_

_"Well, thank you." Levi said and wear the necklace._

_"See? It fits you!" Hanji said. "Well, I better be going. Thank you again for saving me, Levi. Bye!" Hanji said as she walked away._

* * *

_"What on Kyohei's fried shrimp happened to you?!" Sunako exclaimed while they,re eating dinner (w/o her father)._

_"It's nothing, really." Hanji said._

_"I suspect it's those five girls in our classroom did it to her." Takenaga said eating another shrimp._

_"How do you say so?" Yukinojo asked._

_"Well, when Hanji tripped and Kyohei shouted who did that to her, I saw five girls looking in different directions, feeling guilty. In the classroom, I saw them again, passing papers, then the girl in the 2nd row, most likely their leader smirked. Also, when Hanji leaved the classroom, they followed her in secret. That's why I excused myself in the washroom." Takenaga explained._

_"You shure are shmart!" Kyohei said while munching his food._

_"Let's tell this to Keith-san." Ranmaru said. Keith Zoe is the father of Hanji._

_"No need, Ranmaru. Someone did enough for me." Hanji said blushing, remembering Levi's face._

_"Hoooo. And who might this be?" Sunako asked elbowing her._

_"From Section 4-A."_

_"I see. It's Levi." Yukinojo said._

_"How did you know?" Ranmaru asked._

_"His parents are my friends with my parents and I heard rumors that he's the strongest and smartest of all seniors." Yukinojo said. "Also, many girls confessed their feelings for him but he rejects and rejects all of them."_

_"Oh~ I hope he doesn't reject Hanji-san when she confess." Sunako said teasingly._

_"What? What the hell are you saying?" Hanji asked, confused. "He just beat yhe crap out of those girls, that's it."_

_"But you're blushing when you tell Ranmaru someone did enough for you." Subako stated._

_"Didn't I tell you? I need to finish my studies first. And also, love isn't gonna do good in studying. It'll distract you."_

_"You're no fun." Sunako pouted as they laughed._

_The next day, when they walk through the very long path towards the school building, all of the girls feared Hanji, when they heard that Levi beat those 5 mean girls. But those five girls didn't give up, they're watching from the school rooftop. "Urgh! She's pushing me to the edge!" Pia exclaimed as she faced her 'so-called' friends._

_"Just call your father, Pia. Your father is never compared to hers." Jam suggested._

_"Well then, I'll do it later afternoon." Pia smirked as they laughed._

_Hanji rest her face at her desk._

_"What's the matter?" Kyohei asked._

_"There's no Biology today!" Hanji said sitting lazily._

_"She's right, there's no Biology. Wait, no Biology? Yahoooooooo!" Kyohei said as they laughed._

_"I'll accept you being happy today without Biology if you answer my question."_

_"What question?"_

_"From the Periodic Table of Elements, from what family is the element Gold?" Hanji smirked._

_"Umm... I don't remember!" Kyohei said happily as Hanji sighed._

_It was lunch time and they decided to stay inside the classroom to eat their lunch._

_"I have rice balls!" Sunako said showing her bento. The rice balls may look simple but it sure is delicious._

_"I've got the same!" Hanji, Yukinojo, and Takenaga said at the same time. Hanji's cellphone ring, it's her father. The 5 girls are secretly listening._

_"Domo, papa."_

_"Domo, Hanji. There will be a party to be held tonight."_

_"Party? From whom?"_

_"From the Gasai family. Tell your friends that they're invited, too."_

_"Eh? Really? I'm excited to see her again!"_

_"The venue is 'Dress-up whatever you want'. Mostly simple jeans and shirt will do. That's all. Bye."_

_"Bye!" Hanji said as she end the call._

_"What is it?"_

_"We'll be getting to see her again!"_

_"Sugoii!"_

_The five girls listened very well to their conversation. "From the Gasai family, huh. We'll be invited of course." Pia smirked as they continue to eat their lunch._

_Time went too fast. Their class was dismissed already. And the six went to Hanji's house to picked what will they wear._

_"What will fit this yellow shirt guys? What jeans: blue or black?" Hanji asked, she's the only person they're waiting for._

_"I prefer black." Kyohei said as all of them agreed._

_"Well then." Hanji said as she wear the black jeans. A few minutes, she's done already. "Let's go?" She asked, all of the, gave her looks. "Whazzaproblem?"_

_"Make your hair loose this time!" Sunako suggested._

_"NO! Anything, but not that!" Hanji quickly denied. Kyohei and Takenaga held Hanji's arm. "Dafuq are you doing?!"_

_"Say goodbye to your ponytail." Sunako said as she yanked off her ponytail and destroyed. The two released her. They looked in awe. They never saw Hanji's hair loose. "Comb!" Sunako commanded as they give her a comb and she brushed Hanji's hair. It's soft and light. "Well then! Let's go!" Sunako said as they went off to the Gasai's house._

_The six of the, were surprised. Those girls are invited too. "Naze? (How?)" Sunako asked._

_"Maybe a family friend. Anyway, where's Yuno-chan?" Hanji said. As she said that a voice caught all of their attention._

_"Hanji-san? Hanji-san!" It's a pink-haired girl with pink orbs shouted. She's in a black dress reaching her knees and black boots._

_"Yuno-chan!"_

_"Hah! All of you are here!" Shem said as they exchanged greetings. The five girls were surprised. 'They are relatives?!'_

_"Anyway, let's start?" Yuno asked as they nodded. "See you later!" She said and went to were her father was and said that she wanted to start already._

_"Ehem. As you can see, this girl beside me is my daughter and is celebrating her 16th birthday." Ushio Gasai, Yuno's father said as everyone cheered. "Well, time sure is fast. Before, she's just a toddler but now look, a teenager and already has her future boyfriend. Well, enjoy the party!" His father said as greetings of 'Happy Birthdays' were greeted to Yuno._

_"I'll get some juice there. BRB." Hanji said as she went to get her juice. As she was done, she turned around to see those girls again. "The hell do you want?" Hanji asked._

_"You've got some nerves,huh." Louisse said._

_"All of us are born with nerves. Without it, our brain won't function well."Hanji said, seriously bored._

_"What are you to Yuno, anyway?" Pia asked._

_"She's my cousin. You? I suppose only a family friend, right? You even act as if she's some blood-related to you, just to found out your just a family friend." Hanji said. "And will you excuse me?" She said, before she could walk away, Pia was about to hold her arm and let the juice spill on the floor when someone in a butler form get in her way. "Mi'lady. Are they the one who bullied you?" The guy asked, he has black hair and red orbs._

_"Oh, Sebastian! I told you not to call me that. Yes, they're the one who bullied me." Hanji said facing them. The girls gulped nervously._

_"Why? What will you do?" Eunice asked._

_"I'm going to tell it to her father." Sebastian said._

_"Who is her father anyway? Maybe just some normal fathers out there. My father may be powerful than you." Pia said._

_"It's Keith Zoe. If I'm not mistaken, Mi'lady." Sebastian said. The girls were wide eyed. They forgot about her surname. Hanji Zoe. Keith Zoe. They're dead meat. The Zoe is the most powerful of the powerful family company in the world._

_"Papa will get mad at you!" Hanji said putting one hand at her waist and pouting slightly. "Papa even trust you so much. By the way, what is your family surname?" She asked._

_"Z-Zakarius." She answered nervously._

_"Oh, the company that was bankrupt because of its unawareness." Hanji said. "Anyway, let's get back to Nakahara, Takano, Oda, Morii, and Oyama. They may be waiting for us." Hanji said as they left the girls behind._

_"Those surnames... Are one of the most known companies in the world. Just what the heck is about her?!" Gab exclaimed. "What now, Pia?"_

_"I-I don't know. Urgh! I hate my life!" She said. When she said that, the surnames Hanji mentioned earlier were in front of them (the families) including Hanji's. Keith's face were as angry as ever. No. More angry and furious. "Just what the heck did you do to my daughter?!" He shouted as the sounds turned off and the attention of the people centered at them. "Just because she's with her cousins, you thought she's a flirt?! Don't you even think first that maybe they're blood-related to her?! How did you even past Elementary?! You're not using your brains!" Hanji's father said loudly, almost making them deaf. The girls were into tears. "Due to these events, I talked to the owner of the school you're studying to expel you! That's all!" And with that they turned their backs to them and leave them behind. Gossips were heard about those five. Until that day, no one ever bullied her ever again._

* * *

"Hanji! Wake up! It's our first day of college!" Sunako said. "Also, Eren is waiting for you!" Eren Jaeger is her younger adopted brother.

"Hai!" She said while getting ready for sch- her first day in college at the famous university: Shichi Henge University. After a few minutes, she's fully prepared and just waiting for her five cousins.

"Ikomasho?" Hanji asked as they ride a car to the University.

"God, this university sure is big." Kyohei said.

"I'll be going! Bye Nee-chan!" Eren said and got inside the university with his friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Just as expected, crowd of girls surround them.  
"They are like celebrities!"  
"I wonder where they live!"  
"It must be paradise!"  
Praises were given to the four leaving those two girls depressed again. "We'll be in a cage again." Hanji sighed as Sunako nodded.

"Who are those two girls following behind them?" One girl asked.

"I hope not this again." Sunako said under her breath. Hanji ran into Kyohei and poked his cheek. "Ow! The hell's that for?!" Kyohei said loudly enough for them to hear. "That girl poked Kyohei!"one girl said and then ruckus was started.

"Can you tell me how we can rid of this, Kyohei?" Hanji asked, not minding what's happening.

"I don't know. Even though every year, ruckus will be started: I'm still not used to it!" Kyohei said.

Hanji sighed and pouted, "Geez, Takano. You're pain in the ass." She said a little bit loudly, which cause the girls to be quiet, surprised on what she said.  
"Who do you think she is?!" A girl shouted, followed by the other girls too.

"See what I told you?" Hanji sighed. "Look, we're still far from the school building! You think a plan on how we can get out of here." Hanji said.

Kyohei coughed loudly causing the girls to wait what is he going to say. "I'm sorry, Zoe! I'll help you later carry your things! Promise!" All of them were wide eyed, especially Hanji. "Do you think it will help?" Hanji said,breaking the silence. The crowd of girls bow down before them. "The fuck! Ah, everyone stand up. You'll be late in your classes." Hanji said gently.

"As expected from the daughter of the Zoe! We're sorry!" They apologized and left.

"I think it help." Kyohei said as they go inside the University. "Me, Ranmaru, and Sunako-chan will have English class. How about the rest of you?"

"Yukinojo and me will take Hangul classes." Takenaga said.

"German class." Hanji said as they raised their eyebrows in question. "Mother tongue?" Hanji said hysterically as they separate ways.

The German teacher is not around yet. So she take the empty seat in the fourth row near the window, it's her favorite spot. While waiting she opened a book entitled 'German Language' and read some common words. "_Guten Morgen_." She tried to say it correctly (Guten Morgen means Good Morning). "_Guten_ _Abend_." She tried once again. Then their German teacher, Hannes-sensei come in.

"I'm not doing this get to know each other, so let's start. Ms. Zoe, what is the german word for 'See you later'?" Hannes-sensei asked, all eyes on her.

"It's '_Biss Später_' sensei." She answered and sit down.

"_Sehr Gu_t, Ms. Zoe." Hannes-sensei said as they continue the class. The next class is Math and all of them are in the same class.

"How's your German class, Hanji-san?" Sunako asked while waiting for their sensei.

"Easy. Since Papa used to practice me with German language." Hanji answered.

"How about Hangul, Hanji-san?" Yukinojo asked.

"It's also easy. It's the second language I learned then German." Hanji answered.

"Sugoii naa!" Sunako said. "Care to teach me some Hangul words?"

"Sure. _Areumdawo_ means beautiful." Hanji said as they stared at her. "Something the matter?"

"How the fuck can your brain handle those things?!" Kyohei said ruffling his hair messily.

"Eh? I'm re-reading my books every night so I can remember them." Hanji answered. "Another Hangul word. _Modeun geol_ means all of you."

"I really idolize you, Hanji-san." Sunako said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Your knowledge and kindness significants a real lady." Sunako answered as the four nodded.

"That's because all of you are there for me. It's the root of all things." Hanji said as their eyes widened and smile. The Math class wasn't that boring because their sensei give a lot of shortcuts to equations. "Okay class, that's all for today. Also, your homeroom teachers are asking you to go back to your respective classrooms." The others went back except for those who are in their 'respective' rooms.

"Everyone's complete, their sensei asked as they nodded. "Here are some students who are late in coming here to the University that's why we'll consider them 'transferees'. Come in." As he said that, an orange-haired girl with orange orbs came inside the classroom with a short man beside her who has black hair and blue sly eyes. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Petra Ral from Titan High." The ginger said.

"I'm Levi Ackerman from Attack High." The other man said.

"Hey, Hanji-san. Isn't he the one who saved you?" Kyohei whispered at Hanji.

"Yeah, I never expect him to be here. Wait, he's an Ackerman? Oh, that means he's Mikasa's aniki. Oh, look! He already has a girlfriend!" Hanji whispered back to Kyohei as he nodded.

"Take your seats, Ackerman and Ral." Their sensei said. As they take their seats five girls came rushing inside the classroom which made the six wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Go, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Pia Zakaraius and this is Louisse Zakarius." Pia said.

"I'm Gab Smith and this is my sister Eunice Smith."

"I'm Jam Cabelin." They introduced themselves as they take their seats. Hanji sweat dropped which Kyohei easily noticed.

"C'mon. Your father trained us how to defend ourselves. So, don't need to worry, 'kay?" Kyohei tried to comfort her. Hanji hold his arm and pulled him, whispering to his ear, "All right." Then let go of him.

"The reason why all of us here is because we will have draw lots in who is gonna be your partner for the whole school year. In all activities." Their sensei said. "First is Nakahara Sunako and Takano Kyohei." Kyohei mentally screamed, "Lady Luck is with me."

"Next is..." Their sensei continue saying the partners.

"Petra Ral and..."

_Please be Levi_, she prayed.

"Oyama Yukinojo." She inwardly sighed in disappointment, but also happy because her partner is kind and smart. "The last pair is..."

Hanji Zoe and Levi Ackerman." Their sensei said. The five looked at Hanji while eyes sparkling with a toothy grin. "Guys?" Hanji asked, lowering her voice. The five shook their heads and continue to listen to their sensei. While Hanji is listening, she show no emotions, but deep inside she's scared and extremely happy. Scared because the girls that bullied her before is back, and extremely happy because Levi is her partner for the whole school year.

"Ms. Ral, what does FOI means?"

"Freedom Of Information, sensei."

"Good. Ms. Zoe, what German phrase is 'Where are you from?' In a formal and informal way since you're in German classes. But I do believe you're not starting to learn those, am I right?"

"Yes sensei. The formal way is _'Woher Kommen Sie'_ and the informal way is _'Woher Kommst Du?'_." Hanji answered, her pronunciation of the words were correct as if it's her mother tongue. "You're in love with the German language." Kyohei said as she laughed softly. "Ok class, I want you to sit with your partner. Bring out your painting materials and an Oslo paper. Then paint there scary things. Make sure all of us will be scared. Go." As he said that they transfer sears with their partners.

"This is fun~! " Sunako said in a sing song voice. She love things scary. Her room is designed with scary paintings, her novels and DvD's are pure horror. She painted her mannequin, which she named Hiroshi-kun. The design of the mannequin is that the other side has skin and the other side has none.

"Did you came up already with an idea?" Levi asked.

"Wait, wait. Aha!" Hanji said as she sketch the thing that they'll paint. "This is my mannequin, I named it Akira." She said. Her drawing was a half of the mannequin's body. Its stomach are revealing detailed. The head was also detailed as if it's real. They painted together and a little more patience, their done. "Do you think it will do?" She asked while Levi was doing the final touches. She was surprised when a necklace is clinging in his neck. It's the one she gave him and he still wears it.

"That would do." Levi said as she smiled at him. The same smile she gave him the past years.

"Okay! I know you're done! Now let's start with the pairing of Nakahara and Takano." Their sensei said. Sunako placed it in a stand provided by their teacher. The whole class was about to puke on how scary the painting was. Other paintings were shown and at last, it's Hanji and Levi's turn. When they placed it in front, the class' faces were horrified at the painting in front of them.

"Okay, Ms. Zoe and Mr. Ackerman." Their sensei said as they take their seats. "The most scariest painting of course is from the pairing of Zoe. Next is from the pairing of Nakahara. That's it for today." Their sensei as he went outside the classroom.

Their next subject is Music and their teacher is Lyra-sensei. "Ok class! I don't need that 'Get to know each other'! Our lesson for today is Hangul Songs." She said. "From the girl band 2ne1, I'm sure you know them! All girls stand." She said as the girls stood up. "I choose you, Ms. Ral and Ms. Zoe! Step forward, the rest of the girls can sit down."

"Perfect choice, Hanji-san's voice is beautiful." They whispered to each other.

"Here's their song 'Falling In Love'. You know the tune?" She asked as the two girl nodded. "Okay Ms. Ral this part is yours while Ms. Zoe this is yours. Don't worry, it's only until the chorus! I'll play the music 'kay?" Lyra-sensei as she turn on the music.

_'Touch me over there  
Touch me touch me over there  
Touch me over here  
Touch me over there  
Touch me over there  
Touch me touch me over there  
Touch touch touch  
Yeah, yeah_

[Petra]: _Oh my nae mami wae iri  
seolle neunji molla  
ireumdo moreuneun  
geudae apeseo nan o cheongug gateun  
neoui nunbiche jeongmal  
Alright Alright Alright Alright_

[Hanji]: _Tonight I drop it low  
gibuneun jjaritae  
simjangeun teojyeo Blow  
neon nae Johnny Depp  
ibsuri mallawa nae ppyeotsog  
kkeut kkaji jeoryeowa  
nunbusin neol chyeodabol  
su eobseo boy I'm so blind_  
[Both]: _jinheulg sog jinju nan neoui sinbu  
neol nae geollo mandeul gesseo  
That's what a queen do  
Yeah in the club it's  
getting ugly I don't care  
Can't nobody stop the fire  
let them haters sit n stare_

[Both]: _I keep falling in love, falling in love  
neoman bomyeon nae maeumi oh oh oh oh  
Falling in love falling in love  
neol gatgo sipeo na eotteoghae Boy_

_Falling in love falling in love  
neoman bomyeon nae maeumi oh oh oh oh  
Falling in love falling in love  
neol gatgo sipeo na eotteoghae Boy_

"Very good! All of you have wonderful voices!" Lyra-sensei as they clapped their hands. "Ms. Ral you have a beautiful voice, while you Ms. Zoe, you're perfect! The tune and pronunciation of words are correct!" She said as they sit down.

"I hate it." Hanji cursed under her breath.

"Sensei is correct. You do have a wonderful voice." Levi said while looking at her directly. Causing her cheeks to reddened.

Class was dismissed early. While Hanji is fixing her things she receives a paper, written in there: Meet at the playground -Pia and friends. She sighed and headed for the playground. She found them easily, they're in the water fountain. "What do you need?" She asked.

"We wanted to apologize from what we did these past years. Honto ni Gomenasai!" They said all together bowing their heads.

"It's okay. Past is past." Hanji said as they smile and left. Her fear was gone now.

"Can I talk to you?" Levi asked.

"Sure."

"Follow me." Levi said as she followed him. They're in a place where you can see the horizon before you. It's a peaceful place where no one is. Only the two of them.

"What are gonna talk about?" She asked.

"About us."

"What about us?" She stared at his back, not wanting to lean on the only tree there. She was surprised when he said they're gonna talk about the two of them. Levi pinned him in that tree. "L-levi?" She asked while her cheeks are reddening causing her to look in a different direction. 'This is embarrassing!' She thought.

"Why does your cheeks reddened whenever I stare at you or give you compliments?" Levi asked, holding her chin up, softly. Her cheeks reddened more. "Like now, your cheeks become more red." He stated staring at her. "Also, I remember, when I'm putting bandages on your face, you suddenly blushed."

"W-w-well, it's because our faces w-were to c-c-close." She answered.

"Also, when I told you earlier that you're voice is wonderful, your face suddenly became red. Care to explain?"

"I was s-surprised, for y-you to give c-compliments to me." She answered him again. Levi came closer causing her to blush even more.

"What do you think of Petra, a while ago, when we're late?"

"How come Petra came in the situation?"

"I saw your look when I was standing beside her."

"I thought s-she's your girlfriend."

"She's not my type."

"Then, who's your type?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course, it's you."

"M-me?! How come?!"

Instead of answering her, Levi pulled her waist closer to his body and his other hand at her face. Hanji was shocked at his actions, instead of pushing him away, she hugged him by the neck and continue kissing him. She bit his lower lip. Accepting it, Levi opened his mouth and let their tongues play with each other. They gasped for air, both of them red.

"I think I'm really in love with you, Levi."

"What do you mean?"

"The moment you saved me, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat. They said once you feel it, it's the crazy thing called 'Love'. I thought my feelings for you weren't real but I realized My feelings for you is real. I love you, Levi."

"I love you, too, Hanji." And with that, they kissed and kissed enjoying each others' company.

Hanji was also thankful to those girls. Maybe without them, she wouldn't know Levi and this crazy little thing called 'Love'.

* * *

**That's it! My prompt for Fear! I hope you enjoy while reading!**

**#LeviHanRules!**

**#LeviHanWeek!**


End file.
